One Crowded Hour - Makorra Mixtape
by Alice-pyon
Summary: Mako and Korra get their first moment alone together in three years. Takes place in between 4x07 "Reunion" and 4x08 "Remembrances".


This is a fic for kaiayame's Makorra Mixtape project on tumblr. The song I was assigned is 'One Crowded Hour' by Augie March.

Summary: Mako and Korra get their first moment alone together in three years. Takes place in between 4x07 "Reunion" and 4x08 "Remembrances".

I focused on the last line in the chorus, _but one crowded hour would lead to my wreck and ruin, _and focused on Mako's need for Korra in his life and how her absence took a toll on him.

Hope everyone likes it!

* * *

><p>Mako's eyes snap open when he feels a small hand shaking his shoulder. Slightly groggy, he glances up into a pair of bright, cerulean eyes. Her face is concealed in the shadows that the candle next to his feet is casting onto the wall.<p>

Her hair is short. He's not used to it. It's another thing that's changed about her since her departure all those months ago.

"What are you doing asleep on the floor, Mako…?" Korra asks, sliding down against the wall next to him. She pulls her knees tight underneath her chin and wraps her arms around her shins.

It's strange. She was always one to expand her presence. Now she coils inward, as if trying to appear small.

"What time is it?" He asks, blinking and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Three in the morning," she chuckles, noticing his confused expression.

"I just… I just didn't feel right going back to my room after what happened," Mako shrugs slightly, looking down. "He's my responsibility, and the one time I decided to neglect that…"

Korra leans forward and eyes the mahogany door that Mako is situated next to.

"I'm guessing this is the Prince's room?"

Mako nods.

Uncomfortable silence presses down on them. Mako winces. He can easily remember a time when it was easy to sit with Korra – not saying anything – just enjoying each other's company.

"Mako, listen –"

"_Please_ don't say that it's not my fault," Mako snaps, cutting her off. Korra purses her lips. "Because it is _entirely_ my fault; I should have gone to the bathroom with him, but I didn't because I was upset and –"

"Oh Sprits," Korra sighs, rubbing her temples. "You were still upset about the letters, weren't you?"

Mako falters. "I… I, mean… yeah. I was."

"I just didn't know how to write to you," Korra mutters, rubbing her arms and looking away from the firebender.

"But you knew how to write to Asami?" Mako grumbles.

"It… it was easy confiding in her, I –"

"So then you couldn't talk to me about how you were feeling?"

"No, that's not it!" Korra lashes out, and instantly covers her mouth. They both lean over and eye the door. Wu's loud snores continue without any disturbance.

"What's the problem, then?" Mako asks, turning to face her. Her light eyes are shiny, as if she is on the verge of tears.

_Three years… and what do you do? You make her cry, you big idiot._

"I… I was scared what you would think of me, alright?" She coils her limbs tighter. "I was afraid you were going to be disappointed… In me."

"Disappointed? What are you even talking about?" Mako grabs her shoulder and Korra flinches, looking up at him. "You were attacked by a psycho airbending anarchist, Korra. None of it was your fault."

"But I left you," she blurts out. "I left all of you."

"Yeah, you did." Mako takes a deep breath. "And it was hard on all of us; I'm not going to lie. But we were fine after awhile… Asami worked on info structure and Bolin travelled to the Earth Kingdom with Kuvira and I… kept working."

"You all did that, huh?" Korra breathes, hunching forward. "Kept moving on while I stayed in the past…"

"Korra, stop."

She looks up, startled.

"You're not the only one who suffered because of what happened," he explains fiercely, fumbling around with something in his coat pocket. "Believe it or not, a lot of people care about you and still have trouble getting over what Zaheer did to you." He shoves something in front of her. "Including me."

Blinking, Korra takes the crumpled paper in her hands and peers down at the smiling couple displayed in the picture. Her breath hitches when she registers that it's _her_, nearly four years younger.

"Do you remember when we took that?" Mako asks, shuffling closer to look at the picture as well.

"Of course," Korra instantly answers, her throat tight. "It's the Glacier Spirits Festival… you let me be the big cut out because I wanted to be taller than you for once."

Mako laughs. "That's right," he says as he bumps her shoulder with his.

Korra grips the picture tighter. "Why do you still have this, Mako?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He shifts so he can face her. She glances up slightly, her eyes bright in the shadows. "I started carrying it around after it was taken. When we broke up… that just gave me even more reason to hold onto it and keep it close. And… after you left… it really became a lifeline."

"A lifeline?"

"There were a few times where I had a boat all ready," Mako says, and Korra tilts her head at the conversation's change in direction. "I was ready to sail to the Southern Water Tribe and bring you back."

"Mako…"

"Bolin stopped me each time and told me how selfish I was being. You needed time to heal, by yourself. I had no right to inpose on that." He takes a deep breath and gazes down at her. "I knew when you were ready to come back… you would. And you did."

Korra nods hesitantly. "I did… but it took so long…"

"So, I used this," Mako says, gesturing down to the photograph. "It helped remind me that even if you weren't here in the city with me, it didn't mean that you were gone from my life for good." He shrugs. "We have a history, and thinking about the good times we spent together kept me… sane."

Korra sits completely still, her fists clenching and unclenching at his words.

"I hope you're not surprised," Mako says softly. "I said _always_, and I meant it."

Before he can think, Korra has thrown her arms around his neck and is hugging him fiercely, her body shaking from silent sobs. Mako instantly returns the hug and rests his face into her hair. He rocks them back and forth as Korra cries and clenches to his jacket.

Mako isn't sure how many minutes pass, but when Korra pulls away her tears have dried and her eyes are vibrant.

_She looks hopeful, for once_, Mako thinks.

"I still don't feel like myself, and I don't think I'll ever get over what Zaheer did to me… but… I think I really needed to hear that," Korra sighs, reaching for Mako's hand and intertwining her fingers with his. "Mako… I love you, and I always will, but… I just don't think I'm ready."

Mako nods in understanding.

"Toph told me that I need to reconnect myself to those I love… but I don't know if I can until I've found some answers about myself that I'm still searching for."

"Then I'll wait," Mako says simply, and Korra smiles. "I'll wait, and even if you tell me to stop I'll still keep waiting."

"Thank you," Korra sighs, resting against his shoulder. "Thank you… for believing me. For _needing_ me. I didn't think anyone did anymore."

"We all need you," Mako whispers. "The world needs you."

"… Because I'm the Avatar?"

"Because you're _Korra_."

The pair sit in content silence and when Korra's breathing slows and her eyes slip closed, he sighs.

"And I guess I'll have to learn how to share."


End file.
